<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>bear with it by eternallylost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548589">bear with it</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternallylost/pseuds/eternallylost'>eternallylost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Blue Lock (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, harmless cuddles, i still dont know how to tag, kunigami has a crush, no beta we die like men, probably, raichi misses his body pillow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:40:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternallylost/pseuds/eternallylost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how early you get to the training room, Kunigami's already there</p><p>and it's not entirely because he likes working out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kunigami Rensuke/Raichi Jingo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>bear with it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for the #1 kunichi supremacist, vera (@kunigf).<br/>#HAPPYVERADAY lawl ily maybe<br/>this is nothing compared to ur kunichi art but i hope u like it</p><p> </p><p>kunichi rise !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Kunigami stirs awake, feeling warm and cozy. He refuses to open his eyes, mentally calling for five more minutes of sleep just to bask in the warmth for a bit longer before he had to prepare for school. He shifts from his position, turning to one side because it felt warmer there. He hums to himself in satisfaction and slowly drifts back to sleep, lulled by the sound of soft breaths that were like a gentle breeze against his face.</p><p> </p><p>Wait, what? </p><p> </p><p>Kunigami's sleep-addled brain slowly catches up to reality, his most recent memories flashing in his mind as he traces back to the present. He was invited to a player improvement project called "Blue Lock", which turned out to be somewhat like a survival camp. They were all locked up in a huge facility and were told that there was no going home unless you get eliminated. That was yesterday, and he hadn't been eliminated yet. So, obviously, he was not in the comfort of his own bedroom right now.</p><p> </p><p>Just as Kunigami's brain realizes his situation, he hears an incoherent mumble from directly in front of him. His eyes shoot open, and he finds himself face to face with the guy named Raichi, who was now grumbling in his sleep. His pulse starts racing at their proximity, so Kunigami immediately turns away from him and stares blankly at the ceiling.</p><p> </p><p>Now fully awake, Kunigami feels a weight on his chest. As he sits up slowly, the weight slides down to his torso, and when he looks down to check, it's Raichi's arm resting on top of his blanket. Kunigami glances at the digital clock, then around the room. 5:06 AM, and no one else was up yet. He takes a look at the sleeping figure whose arm was still draped over his hips. Carefully, he lifts the arm and slides his lower body out of the blanket, before gently setting the arm back down.</p><p> </p><p>While he had freed himself from the awkward situation, his pulse has yet to calm down. Anyone put in such an intimate position with someone who's practically a stranger, would probably panic too. Kunigami thinks he even handled it better than most. He imagined if it was Raichi who woke up first in that position, he probably would've screamed bloody murder.</p><p> </p><p>Kunigami decides that he most likely wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, so he gets up, ever so careful as to not wake up anyone else, planning to get a headstart at training. His pulse felt like he had already gone for a workout anyway, so he might as well do that. As he stretches his limbs, he takes another look at Raichi. The guy had moved to bundle up the blanket and is now hugging it in his arms like a body pillow, huffing as he throws a leg over it. Cute, Kunigami thinks for a split-second before he realizes what even went through his mind. He shakes his head and quietly heads off to the training room to start his workout (and hopefully distract himself from ever thinking about his sleeping teammate).</p><p> </p><p>Kunigami hopes it was a one-time thing. He thought perhaps Raichi was having a good dream or a nightmare, because awake Raichi was nowhere near being cuddly or clingy at all-- not that he'd been observing the guy or anything. Raichi, awake, was rowdy. He boasts smugly about doing better than Isagi and Igaguri during training, when it's obvious that he's well-built compared to those two. (Again, not that Kunigami's been assessing his built. It's really obvious with just one look.) He's also extremely competitive, and thinks everyone else is trash even though he ranks lower than some of them (including Kunigami).</p><p> </p><p>Kunigami thinks the guy probably has some kind of superiority complex, or he's really just that confident in his own skills.</p><p> </p><p>Anyway, the point is, Raichi, the guy who bares his sharp teeth at anyone he finds annoying, does not look like the type to cuddle in his sleep.</p><p> </p><p>But he <em>does</em>. And for some reason, he's always gravitating towards Kunigami's side, even though there's a whole Gagamaru on his other side. And every morning, it's Kunigami who wakes up first, and slips out of the other's hold and runs straight to the training room as quickly and quietly as he can. By the time anyone else in the room wakes up, Kunigami would already be working hard in the training room. No one ever questions it. They all just came to believe that it was Kunigami's usual morning routine.</p><p> </p><p>And sure, maybe Kunigami <em>could</em> just move away from Raichi's hold when he wakes, or <em>maybe</em> just let Raichi cuddle up to him and continue sleeping. He'd definitely appreciate an extra hour or two of his precious sleep every now and then. But the problem is that he physically <em>can't</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Ever since waking up with Raichi's face a few inches from his, Kunigami has become extremely conscious of Raichi's presence. Sometimes, he would be staring at Raichi at a distance, only realizing it when someone tries to call his attention. And with every passing day, Kunigami has come to realize that Raichi might not be as bad as he initially thought. He’s quickly becoming a team player— a huge improvement from the Raichi who steals the ball from his own teammates. He still has quite the temper but he’s becoming more reasonable. Aside from his behavior, Kunigami has come to appreciate of the blonde boy’s physique, especially with how he keeps rolling his bodysuit up to his elbows and knees. He has a nice, strong body, not as muscular as Kunigami, but it matches up well with both his offense and defense. He called his weapon "<em>sexy football</em>", which is kind of absurd, but in all honesty, after watching him a lot during practice, Kunigami <em>may</em> have to agree.</p><p> </p><p>So yes, Kunigami is attracted to Raichi. He physically <em>cannot</em> stay in the blonde’s strong arms (no matter how tempting it is) lest he wanted to wake up the other with the sound or feel of his heart beating loudly in his chest. He refuses to try and switch places with other people though. One, because they’d ask why and Kunigami doesn’t want to lie or tell the truth. And two, he’s come to like waking up with Raichi so close to him. No way he’s giving up that spot. The only solution left was to bear with it. And bear with it he will.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was written before chapter 94 was released because i had to get it out of my system just in case. because if kuni gets eliminated... bye bllk fandom.</p><p> </p><p>comments are still very much appreciated 💓</p><p>(i may or may have not tried to make it exactly 1090 words because kuni was #9 and raichi #10. it was supposed to be 1009 but i exceeded it)</p><p>i think it ended rather abruptly (really sorry about that skdhdjfkf) but i rly didnt plan to develop the relationship... and i didn't even use dialogue whew.... maybe in the next fic i'll use this hc as basis or something.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>